Conventionally, as a coin handling machine which processes depositing and dispensing of coins, there is a coin handling machine to be used for, for example, ATMs (Automatic Teller Machines) and CDs (Cash Dispensers).
In this coin handling machine, when depositing coins, coins input from an inlet are received in a depositing and feeding unit and fed out one by one to a transport path, recognized by a recognition unit while being transported through the transport path, and coins recognized as normal are escrowed in denomination-specific escrow units or a bulk escrow unit, and in response to a coin storing command issued according to deposit confirmation, coins in the denomination-specific escrow unit are stored in denomination-specific storing and feeding units and coins in the bulk escrow unit are stored in a collecting unit. During dispensing processing, according to dispensing information, coins fed out one by one from the denomination-specific storing and feeding units are sent into the depositing and feeding unit, the coins are fed out to the transport path one by one from the depositing and feeding unit and transported through the transport path to an outlet and dispensed (for example, refer to Patent document 1).
In retail stores, etc., sales proceeds collected from many cash registers must be deposited and counted, and a change fund must be prepared in advance in each of the cash registers, and a coin handling machine which has these depositing function and change fund dispensing function, rarely causes trouble such as coin jams, and can be easily operated, has been demanded.
For these demands from stores, etc., a conventional coin handling machine to be used in ATMs, etc., is structured by assuming dealing of only a small coin depositing and dispensing amount, and the amount of coins that can be handled at a time is small, so that the machine is not suitable as a coin handling machine for a store etc., at which large amounts of coins must be deposited and dispensed. Moreover, many denomination-specific escrow units and storing and feeding units are configured so that coins are stacked and stored in a cylinder and fed out from the cylinder, however, coins easily stand up in the cylinder and cause trouble such as coin jams.
Further, as a coin handling machine capable of handling a large amount of coins, there are coin depositing and dispensing machines which are used in financial institutions such as banks, however, these coin depositing and dispensing machines are large in size and expensive, and have complicated transport paths, etc., and it is difficult to eliminate coin jams etc., so that these are not suitable for use at stores, etc.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-4640 (pp. 18-20, FIG. 1).